


Where's Your Head At?

by Lara234



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, IT'S GAY, Idiots in Love, Love Island, Love Island AU, Reality TV AU, SuperCorp, Useless Lesbians, baffled bisexuals, love island game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara234/pseuds/Lara234
Summary: Kara couldn't quite believe it.If someone had told her a year ago that she would be a contestant on one of the biggest TV shows of the summer, she would have laughed in their face and told them to get real.But here she is, surrounded by hot singles ready to mingle in a tiny bikini on some far-flung Spanish Island. Kara thinks she's finally found the right person to couple up with...until Lena Luthor walks into the villa.Or the Love Island Supercorp AU no-one asked for!





	1. Coupling Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'd highly recommend familiarising yourself with Love Island if you haven't already. It is such trash TV but brilliant! And even better with a Supercorp twist!

Kara couldn't quite believe it.  
  
If someone had told her a year ago that she would be a contestant on one of the biggest TV shows of the summer, she would have laughed in their face and told them to get real. There was no chance in hell that she'd go on a controversial programme that promoted such unhealthy and celebrity-focused lifestyles, especially to find love!  
  
Yet here she was, sat in a swanky million-dollar villa, dressed only in a bathing suit and a pair of Ray-Bans, constantly waiting for that oh so famous text message to arrive on her phone. Yes, Kara Danvers was on _Love Island_.  
  
She was such a hypocrite. A year ago, she'd have never imagined herself living in isolation from the outside world in a villa in Spain, constantly under video surveillance.

The competition rules were simple enough; to survive in the villa she and the other 'Islanders' had to couple up with each other (whether it be for love, friendship or money) for a chance at winning $50,000. And while money and fame were on the mind of many Islanders past and present, most entered the villa hoping to actually find love. 

Kara's own love life was not going smoothly. In fact, it was non-existent. In the past year, a few failed Tinder dates and a couple of one night stands were the closest she got to 'coupling up' with someone.

Everything else in her life was going smoothly - She'd started a new job within CatCo as a reporter and she'd recently become a godparent to her cousin Clark's new baby. Her life was pretty amazing...the only thing she wanted was to share it with someone.

So when her older sister, Alex, told her she was going to apply to take part in Love Island, Kara threw caution to the wind and joined her. The show's producers obviously LOVED the idea of two siblings taking part in the same competition, so both their applications were approved instantly.

Next thing they knew, Kara and Alex were both on a transatlantic flight to the small Spanish island of Mallorca.

On the first day, the siblings and ten other Islanders were told to 'couple up' for the first time based on initial first impressions of each other. Alex ended up coupling up with a beautiful NCPD officer called Maggie, resulting in the usually stern woman acting like a blushing teenager in front of the Latina. Kara's situation was a little more complicated than Alex's.

She'd initially been physically attracted to a tall and handsome man called James. He was arguably the best-looking guy out of all the Islanders there and it looked like he kept in shape during his spare time. 

_'That could be good, he's a fellow gym-lover,' _Kara had thought.

Unfortunately for the blonde, it looked like her recent spell of bad luck had spilt over into the Island as James ended up coupling up with a brunette girl called Lucy. Not that Kara could blame him...hell, she'd wanna date Lucy if she got the chance!

So, Kara had ended up being forced to couple up with a guy called Winn. He was okay. The more she got talking to him over the first week, the more she realised how much they had in common - science, Star Wars and all things geeky. However, Kara knew there was no spark between them. She saw him as more of a friend than a potential boyfriend.

She knew Winn had a soft spot for her, she could tell how smitten he was with her, and she wished she could reciprocate those feelings.

In the end, a few nights before the 're-coupling,' she'd told Winn that she didn't see anything more than friendship between them. And to be fair to him, he took it pretty well.

The 're-coupling' was where the Islanders could choose to remain in their current couple or swap and change. The first one was pretty dramatic and took Kara completely by surprise. Pretty much every couple stayed the same, apart from James and Lucy.

In what Kara could only imagine would be a controversial moment on TV, James shocked the whole villa when he chose her over Lucy. The blonde had sat there slack-jawed at the photographer's decision, especially considering they'd only shared a few friendly conversations since arriving in the villa. 

As a result of James' decision, Lucy became the first Island to be booted off the show. Kara was pretty sad as a result, and she did feel a little bit guilty. Did Lucy deserve to go? Why did James pick her? And why was she secretly excited that he had?

That was Love Island. As brutal as it was, Lucy was gone. Kara should waste no time in trying things with James. She was attracted to him and wanted to get to know him better, and it seemed he did too.

And they did. Another week passed in the villa before they finally kissed. It was after Kara had vented to one of her fellow Islanders, Barry, about how things were moving with James.

"_Uh, Barry was saying..." _Kara had began.

_"Barry was saying?" _James questioned with a glint in his eye.

_"Yeah, Barry was explaining to me that there could be an infinite number of Earths and they all would vibrate at different speeds so they can occupy the same place, but never actually come into contact with each other."_

The photographer raised a knowing eyebrow at her. Kara continued nerves aside.

_"The point is if two of these infinite Earths could manage to find a way to vibrate at the exact same speed, maybe, maybe there's a chance they could be together.,"_

_"Kara What are you trying to say?" _

_"No more saying, I'm so much better at doing," _she stated before pulling him into a kiss.

It should have felt like fireworks going off behind her eyes. It should have made her insides burn and jump with joy. Instead, Kara felt nothing. No spark. It actually started to feel like she was kissing a close friend or relative rather than a potential lover. 

It must have been written all over her face when they finally broke apart. James had frowned, but before he could say anything, Kara spluttered out some half baked excuse before she legged it away from him in search of her sister.

Kara had sobbed into Alex’s arms in front of Iris, Felicity and Nia about it all. Eventually, the girls had given her enough words of encouragement to talk it out with James.

_“_ _You and me together, that's all I wanted. But now when I listen to my heart, I just...I know that we are best as friends.”_

_“And we’ll always be friends Kara.”_

Like Winn, James had been so understanding. A complete gentleman. Here Kara was, having all these guys throwing themselves at her, yet she couldn’t find a connection with a single one. She hated to think what the public must have thought of her.

The next few days went on as normal. She joked and laughed with Barry, she talked physics with Brainy, and she gave advice to Alex about her growing relationship with Maggie. That was one positive at least. Seeing her sister so happy and carefree with this woman was amazing for Kara to witness.

And then along came Mon-El.

She’d been relaxing by the pool with James and Winn when her cellphone let out a chime, signalling she had a message from the producers.

_“I’ve got a text!” _Kara had yelled out, as was required with the show’s rules.

It turned out that a new Islander had arrived into the villa, but before he entered, he’d picked Kara to go on a date with. So, Kara had gotten all dolled up in a nice dress and made her way out of the villa to where the date took place.

They'd been told they'd be having dinner on a beachfront in the Spanish sun. Mon-El was already sat waiting for her when she arrived, dressed in a crisp white shirt, shorts and loafers. The date went pretty well, Mon-El was charming, handsome and had so many things in common with Kara.

It was almost as if the producers had matched them together on purpose...which did make her a little suspicious. But Kara was enjoying herself on the date, and she could see some potential for romance with him in the long run. She just prayed it didn't end up the same way it had before with James.

Luckily for her, it didn't. Another week passed in the villa and Kara and Mon-El were getting along like a house on fire. They did everything together - from giggling and joking around with each other during challenges (which they often won), sharing intimate moments before bed, and eating breakfast, lunch and dinner side by side. They were practically inseparable.

When they kissed, Kara felt different to when she'd kissed James, so she took that as a good sign. Alex seemed to approve of Mon-El too, so what more could she want? 

There was something missing though, she could feel it. But Kara refused to believe it, so she kept pushing it to the back of her mind, out of the way. She'd learn to love him, and they'd both hopefully win the competition together.

These thoughts had been plaguing her for a while, even now as she was sat around the fire pit with the other islanders. James had been sent on a mystery date with a brand new mystery Islander, and they were all awaiting his return. Kara mentally shook herself and tried to forget how wrong it felt as she cuddled into Mon-El's side.

Stupid feelings! Why couldn't she like him the same way!

"So Kara, what do you think?"

Maggie's question snapped Kara out of her internal rambling and brought her attention back to her friends.

"Hmm?" she replied. "I missed that."

"You always have your head in the clouds, Kara," Alex joked.

"Maggie was saying that we are all wondering what James' date is like," Brainy stepped in. "And if this girl will be compatible and well suited to him."

"Oh right, yeah as long as she makes him happy!" Kara replied at last, with a smile.

"I wonder if she's hot," Mon-El boomed, fist-bumping some of the other guys. 

Kara rolled her eyes in annoyance. That was the other side of Mon-El that she didn't like, the party fratboy image he liked to show off. It wasn't helping Kara with her internal dilemma at all.

"Ahem!" the reporter hissed at him.

"Sorry babe," he muttered sheepishly, leaning down to give Kara a peck on the cheek.

"Well it looks like you won't have to wait long to find out Mon-El, they're back!" Nia said, pointing over to the villa entrance as James and his mystery woman came walking towards them all.

Kara looked away from Mon-E, still scowling, and turned her head towards where Nia was pointing. James came over with a large grin on his face, holding the hand of possibly the most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen.

She was wearing a tight-fitting red dress, that hugged her in all the right places and heels that showcased her long luscious legs. Kara couldn't keep her eyes off the woman, her face was soft and her long dark hair fell behind her back in waves. And her eyes...they were like green emeralds that captivated whoever looked into them. Kara could have sworn the woman winked when she caught her staring. 

"You're catching flies," Alex whispered, making sure she was out of earshot from Mon-El.

Kara glared at her sister, before focusing back at James and this beautiful girl. She gulped as the pair stopped and stood before them all, the mystery woman's eyes never leaving Kara's.

James was the first to speak.

"Hey guys!" he grinned. "This is-"

"Lena. I'm Lena," the brunette rasped, voice dripping with seduction as she cut off James. "Nice to finally meet you all."

Kara's stomach fluttered alive with nerves, and her palms started to feel sweaty. Lena had walked into the villa and made Kara feel things that she'd never once felt with Winn, James or Mon-El.

Kara tried to keep calm as everyone got up to greet Lena, especially when the brunette leaned in to give her a hug. And she smelled..._so fucking good!_

"Who have you got your eye on Lena? Besides James of course!" Maggie enquired, giving Kara a sly look.

"Well I don't want to give away too much, but I have to say, I'm a sucker for blondes," Lena smirked. 

Oh god, Kara was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

This was pure torture.

How was Kara supposed to survive another _three weeks_ of living in the same villa as Lena Luthor?It was downright unfair for the Love Island producers to be torturing her like this. Just as she’d begun to feel (somewhat) settled with Mon-El, they had decided they had other plans for Kara by bringing in this absolute goddess of a woman.

Lena had settled in pretty quick after her date with James. She mingled with the rest of the islanders, answering their questions about who she was and who she was looking for during her time in the villa. Kara had sat across from the brunette, with Mon-El’s arm slung over her shoulders, captivated by Lena’s beauty. As hard as she tried, Kara couldn’t take her eyes off Lena for the entire conversation to the point where it started to look borderline creepy.

Smooth Kara, smooth.

It was funny really - Kara assumed if any eagle-eyed viewers noticed her behaviour, they’d probably interpret it as her being protective or jealous over James. In reality, it was the exact opposite.

To Lena’s credit, she didn’t seem phased in the slightest by Kara’s intense staring. If anything, she was relishing in it. Every so often, her emerald eyes would catch the blonde staring and her lips would curve into a smug grin. It was like she knew exactly what Kara was thinking, but wasn’t about to call her out on it.

_“I’m a sucker for blondes.”_

That line…was Lena trying to give her a heart attack, like seriously? 

Once the discussions came to an end, the group all split up into their separate friendships and carried on as normal. For the rest of the day, Kara tried to avoid Lena, who’d made it her mission to speak to every single islander one-on-one. Every time it looked like she was coming Kara’s way, the blonde would simply try to busy herself with something else. Swimming, napping, cooking, _anything._

Of course, Lena still found a way.

Kara had been lounging on the beanbags with Alex, chatting about her sister’s flourishing relationship with Maggie, when Lena jumped onto the spare seat beside them. The young Luthor had changed out of her dress into a skimpy black bikini.

“Hey Alex,” Lena greeted. The brunette had already had a friendly chat with the older Danvers sibling. “Kara.”

“Hi Lena,” Alex smiled in responded.

“H-hey Lena!” Kara just about managed to get out. She was trying so hard not to stare at Lena’s body that was now on display.

“How are you finding your first day?” Alex said, but not before giving Kara a suspicious look.

“It’s great, better than I imagined,” the brunette beamed, her Irish accent becoming much more noticeable to Kara with each word. “In fact, I was wondering if I could get some time alone with Kara if that’s okay with you Alex?”

“Of course! You two kids have fun,” Alex laughed as she stood up from the beanbag. “Play nice Kara.”

‘Huh?” Kara spluttered looking completely confused as her sister walked away chuckling to hers.

Oh god, she was all alone with Lena Luthor. This was not good, she was bound to make a fool of herself somehow.

“Have you been avoiding me Kara?” Lena asked bluntly, breaking the blonde out of her internal rambling.

“What? No of course not! What makes you think that?” Kara lied, feeling her cheeks begin to redden as she averted her gaze from Lena’s chest.

“Well, every time I’ve tried to come to talk to you, you suddenly disappear to do something else. Is this because of James?”

“James?”

“Yeah, I know you two were close. I watched the show before I came in here,” Lena said as she begin fidgeting with her hands. “If you still have feelings for him then I completely understand, I’ll back off-”

“Wait no Lena, you have it all wrong,” Kara reassured. Feeling brave she placed her hand on Lena’s arm in a comforting gesture. “There is nothing between me and James at all, he’s like a brother to me. And I swear I wasn’t trying to avoid you.”

Another lie.

“Oh…that’s great I suppose!” Lena smiled, as she placed her own hand over Kara’s on her arm. “You free now? I’m making the rounds, getting to know everyone in here.”

“Yeah of course!” Kara beamed.

The pair sat for the rest of the afternoon, talking the day away. Hours passed and Kara found herself completely enthralled by Lena. She’d been so wrong to try to avoid the other woman. Feelings aside, it was so easy to talk to the brunette when they had so much in common. Pressures of trying to make a name for themselves outside of their family names, successful careers and a desire to find someone to share their lives with.

Eventually, their conversation got cut short when the producers announced they’d be throwing a party for the group to celebrate Lena joining the villa, and that all the islanders had to go get dressed up. Her talk with Lena was possibly the longest she’d had with any other islander in the villa, including Mon-El!

Maybe, in another life, she and Lena could’ve been just friends. Things weren’t going to be that simple for Kara though, her feelings were already making themselves known after just one day of chatting to Lena.

It was pure torture.

—

Another week passed and Kara and Lena got closer and closer each day. 

And each day saw Kara try to repress her feelings for the brunette. It wasn’t right, Lena was with James and they seemed to be hitting it off pretty well. It wasn’t fair to the both of them if Kara just swooped in and declared her attraction to Lena. 

Okay, so you could argue that she should, as that was what Love Island was all about. But it just wasn’t fair to the pair who she classed as her friends. Plus there was Mon-El to deal with too…and Kara didn’t even know if Lena felt the same way!

There were a couple of instances that made her wonder though. 

Every morning Kara would go to the makeshift gym area set up in the garden and workout with some of the others. Her session usually consisted of lifting weights, pull-ups on the bar and occasionally a few sparring sessions with either Alex or Sara Lance. 

And every morning without fail, Lena would make her way down to the garden to ‘sunbathe.’ Kara could’ve sworn that Lena was doing it to watch her work out. The brunette’s gaze would stay fixed on Kara, yet whenever the blonde finished and James arrived to do his session. Lena would get up and leave her spot too.

Weird. Kara assumed that Lena would’ve wanted to stay and watch the man she was supposedly crushing on…right? But no, it seemed like Lena wasn’t interested in watching anyone but Kara workout.

Despite them being with different people, their friendship was becoming a hit with the Love Island viewers. Of course, Kara and Lena didn’t find this out until one of the many wacky challenges that the producers put them through.

This particular challenge had been dubbed the _‘Sidebar of Shame.’ _

When they arrived at the challenge area, a cocktail shack had been set up with a variety of drinks already made on the bar. They, the islanders, would be hearing headlines from news articles about themselves, with their names blanked out. All they had to do, was to take it in turns to decide which islander each headliner was referring to.

Alex went first.

“**_Blank’s_** mom can see her having a romantic spark with **_blank_**_,_” Alex announced, holding up the headline in question on a piece of pink card.

Based on which two islanders Alex thought the headline was referring to, she’d then have to throw the colourful drinks over them. She picked up what looked like two _Sex on The Beach_ cocktails and launched the liquids over Nia and Brainy.

They both screeched in shock before bursting out laughing.

"Me and Nia Nal? Never!” Brainy denied as he wiped his eyes.

Kara rolled her eyes like plenty of other islanders - Brainy and Nia were obviously _so_ into each other, but neither had the courage to make a move.

Alex returned to the card and ripped off the blanks to reveal Brainy and Nia’s names. She’d guessed correctly.

“I’m going to kill my mom,” Nia grumbled.

Each islander took their turn to guess, which included Kara very reluctantly throwing a drink over her sister and Maggie in the answer the headline: _‘Love Island fans think _**_blank_**_ and _**_blank_**_ will be the first couple to have sex in the villa.’_

To both Kara and Alex’s horror, she was correct. Maggie let out a snort in response and whispered seductively in the redhead’s ear. Luckily for Kara, she didn’t hear what the Latina said to her sister.

Then it was Mon-El’s turn. He kissed Kara on the cheek before standing up to head over to the bar. His card read:

_‘Endgame: Love Island fans love the chemistry between _ ** _blank_ ** _ and _ ** _blank._ ** _ Is there a new romance on the horizon?’_

Mon-El pondered for a while before throwing the drinks over Lena and James. It was the answer most of the islanders would have guessed, as although they’d been getting to know one another, James and Lena had yet to officially couple-up. 

Mon-El returned to rip off the blanks off the card. His face fell as soon as he read the answer. 

“Come on buddy, tell us if you were right!” James hollered to his friend who’d gone very quiet. “Are me and Lena endgame?”

The islanders cheered and laughed with James, a few of the other men clapping him on the back. Without saying a word and with a scowl on his face Mon-El turned the card over to face them.

The laughter soon faded to shocked silence.

_‘Endgame: Love Island fans love the chemistry between Lena and Kara, is there a new romance on the horizon?’_

Kara’s mouth had literally dropped wide open. She was pretty sure she was gaping like a fish. Had she been that obvious around Lena? She glanced over to where Lena was sat, who was in an equal state of shock. The brunette caught Kara’s gaze and the two shared an almost telepathic conversation through their eyes.

Lena seemed to be thinking the same as Kara.

_What does this mean?_

“What a stupid headline!” Mon-El spat as he threw the card on the floor in a rage.

As a result of Mon-El’s outburst, Lena abruptly ended her and Kara’s eye contact, shook her head and let out a strained laugh.

“Me and Kara? Oh, that’s funny! Don’t you think Kara?”

“Y-yeah,” Kara agreed solemnly, her heart being torn in two by Lena’s words and by Mon-El’s reaction. “We’re clearly _just friends_.”

“Just friends!” Lena reaffirmed, scooting closer to James beside her.

And with that everyone awkwardly started up the conversation again, brushing off what had just happened. Kara gulped as Mon-El returned to sit beside her, clearly upset. He didn’t look at her. James looked as equally pissed off as Mon-El but wrapped his arm around Lena anyway.

“Mon-El,” Kara began as she reached out to touch him. “It’s just a stupid tabloid headline, it doesn’t mean anything.”

Mon-El recoiled at Kara’s touch. He snarled and brushed her hand off his shoulder. Kara frowned and reluctantly left Mon-El to sulk. 

The challenge ended and the islanders all returned to the villa once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more of an understanding on how the Sidebar of Shame challenge works, you can watch the actual version here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlbCo6gNiWI


	3. If you've got it, flaunt it!

Kara ended things with Mon-El. She couldn’t keep stringing him along into believing they were going to win the competition. That and he’d been nothing but a jerk to her after the Sidebar of Shame challenge.

He’d been moody, quick to snap at anything Kara said to him and extremely rude to Lena too. It was almost as if his frail male ego was threatened by Lena. 

And okay, yes, he had right to be - after all Kara was feeling something for the other woman. But that didn’t give him an excuse to be a jerk, and practically growl every time Kara so much as looked at Lena.

His true colours had been shown. Mon-El had sulked for about a day or so after Kara dumped him until he got picked to go on date with another newbie, Imra. He’d barely acknowledged Kara’s existence since she’d showed up.

Alex had cornered Kara alone one evening and questioned why she’d dumped Mon-El.

“What’s going on Kar? I know Mon-El’s being a dick right now but, I thought you were into him?”

“I couldn't stand lying to myself anymore Alex. Not once I realised that I’d never felt that spark with him.”

“How did you realise?” 

“I realised I liked someone else,” Kara had admitted. “And she made me feel things that Mon-El, James or Winn couldn’t.” 

She could only imagine how wild the hardcore Love Island fans were reacting to her admission. 

“She!?” Alex’s eyes had widened as it dawned on who Kara was referring to. “Oh my god…the challenge…_you like Lena_!”

Kara had sworn her sister to secrecy. Even when she’d berated Kara for not going after Lena. No, Kara wouldn’t do that. There was no point. Lena was very much still coupled up with James.

So she found herself single once more. And with Imra joining the villa, and a recouping due at any given moment, the blonde was simply counting down the days until she was booted from the show.

In the meantime, Kara was planning on simply enjoying what little time she had left. Love Island was practically an all-inclusive holiday when you weren’t worrying about winning the competition, so yeah, she was topping up her tan and trying not to pine over Lena.

Although, it did seem that she’d ramped up her flirting with Kara. Whenever they chatted, she’d lean forward into Kara’s personal space, play with her hair and bat her eyelashes. 

Even when they weren’t talking, she’d wink in the blonde’s direction when their eyes met. When she walked past, she’d brush her hand on Kara’s arm or shoulder affectionately.

All of which was driving Kara _totally_ insane. 

The blonde tried many times to play Lena at her own game. Just the other day she had called the other woman out on her blatant staring during a gym session.

“Like something you see Luthor?” Kara joked as she completed her hundredth pull-up.

Lena had been sat on the beanbag nearest the villa gym, ‘sunbathing’ as Kara worked out in the sun. Kara may, or may not, have purposely worn just her sports bra and the shortest pair of gym shorts she owned, just to show off. 

“Just admiring the view,” Lena drawled as she simultaneously lowered her sunglasses and took a sip of her Love Island branded water bottle. She was joking too, right?

“Hmm…really?” Kara grunted as she pulled her body above the bar. “Is it a nice view?”

“Not nice, more like _fucking sexy_,” Lena responded, biting her lip.

She literally looked as if she wanted to jump the blonde right there and then. Kara faltered slightly and nearly slipped off the bar. 

Regaining her composure, she decided to be bold. She had nothing to lose after all.

“When are you going to do something about it?”

Lena gracefully stood up, sauntered over to the gym area, and stopped an arm's length from the blonde. She pulled a very hot and sweaty Kara down from the pull-up bar and grabbed the other woman’s face with her hands.

Kara had gone from cocky, to a flustered deer in the headlights. 

Lena leaned forward as if she was about to kiss Kara before she whispered, 

“When you get a shower I’ll do something about it.”

“What?” Kara squeaked, face turning red. Lena’s poker face changed immediately.

“Got you!” She giggled, stepping out of Kara’s space. “Oh, you are fun to tease darling.”

“Pfffft, I knew you were kidding,” Kara bluffed, crossing her arms.

She definitely didn’t think Lena had been joking. But it had given her a small slither of hope that Lena felt the same way. 

However, things were about to get way worse for Kara. 

They’d all been set another challenge, although this was more of a novelty one than the Sidebar of Shame. 

They’d been split into groups of two and forced to dress up in costumes. Each member of the teams had to dress up and perform a lap dance to the other group, who would be wearing heart-rate monitors. The group who raised the heart rates of the others the most would win. 

Kara hated the idea of it, but even more so when she found out that Lena was on the opposing team. How on earth was she supposed to cope with a scantily clad Lena, gyrating on top of her?

Oh and Kara just knew that Lena was relishing in the idea of making her squirm. At least Alex was on her team; Kara would rather not be scarred for life by the sight of her sister giving her a lap dance.

Kara’s team were picked to wear the heart monitors first. They were all seated around the fire pit, waiting for the first performance to begin. From her right, Sara nudged Kara in the side and grinned.

“Bet you can’t wait to see Lena’s performance, huh?” The woman whispered under her breath.

“_What!_” Kara hissed. “How do you know?”

“Oh please, I have eyes. You and Luthor eye-fuck each other every day.”

“Fuck my life,” Kara grumbled, just as the opening chords of Lenny Kravitz’ _American Woman_ began to play over the sound system. 

Nia was up first, dressed in a very revealing cowboy outfit as she descended down the villa steps towards the fire pit. Brainy’s jaw had dropped as the woman strutted over to the group in time with the music.

For Kara, it was a little bit awkward. Nia was like her little sister, so Kara really didn’t enjoy having the woman try to act all seductively over her. 

To be fair to Nia, she looked equally uncomfortable. Nia held back her laughter as she and Kara shared a knowing look. This was awkward and weird for both of them.

By the time she’d danced her way over to Brainy, Kara was pretty sure his actual brain was about to short-circuit. Nia finished her performance by crawling up the man’s lap and planting one on him there and then. That was sure to get his heart racing.

After Nia, the next bunch of islanders came out one by one, including Mon-El dressed as a Rio carnival performer. It was not his most flattering look. Kara cringed hard when he tried to dance seductively in front of Imra. 

What had she been thinking when she coupled up with him?

The challenge was fun and seeing everyone trying to perform and show-off generated a lot of laughter amongst the group. So much that Kara nearly forgot about Lena’s turn. 

That was until the sound speaker flared back to life once more, and Kara’s nerves went through the roof. Britney Spear’s _Toxic_ pumped out of the speakers, just as Lena appeared at the top of the stairs.

She was dressed in nothing but a laced black bra, matching panties, killer heels and a white lab coat. Lena’s hair had been curled and was wrapped down her back. 

She had a pair of black-framed glasses, not too dissimilar from Kara’s, perched on her nose. She’d definitely gone for the ‘sexy scientist’ look and by god, she was rocking it. 

Lena looked absolutely _breathtaking_.

The whole group let out cheers and wolf whistles, apart from Kara who was rooted to the spot, mouth agape in wonder.

“Oh damn James, you’re gonna get it, buddy!” Oliver hollered out.

James cracked a smug smile at his friend, before turning his attention back to the girl he was coupled up with. Kara was broken out of her Lena-induced trance, to turn and glare at James with jealously.

Lena went along the first lot seated in the group until she stopped in front of James. She let out what Kara thought looked like a strained smile, placed her hand on his chest and dragged it along his stomach, before suddenly, and swiftly, moving onto the next islander. 

Kara was shocked. She’d barely touched him! 

James looked equally shocked and pissed off that he’d basically been given a custard pie to the face. 

She didn’t have long to dwell on it, as Lena was suddenly before her, giving Kara a mischievous look as she stood over the blonde. Without warning, she straddled her and looped her arms around Kara’s neck.

Kara literally felt like she was about to have a heart attack, especially when Lena leaned in and began kissing her neck. Kara let out a small sigh, as Lena continued her assault on the blonde’s jugular.

The reaction from the other Islanders was so embarrassing. The majority jeered and cheered on the pair. Kara felt herself getting flustered, whether it was from their teasing, or Lena turning her on, she didn’t know.

Eventually, as the song came to an ending, Lena stopped. She sat back, and slowly withdrew herself off of Kara’s lap with a satisfied smirk, not once breaking eye contact. She pulled off her glasses and placed them on Kara’s, before giving the blonde a peck on the cheek which left a visible lipstick stain.

Their roles had been reversed from the gym the other day, with Kara now staring at Lena with bedroom eyes, as the raven-haired woman walked away with a final wink.

“Okay, what the hell was that Kara?” James fumed, once Lena was out of earshot. “Do you want to explain why Lena was all over you, but barely even looked at me?”

“I-I-don’t-know?“ the blonde spluttered, still in complete shock of what had just happened.

“Hey c’mon buddy,” Oliver interrupted as he slapped his hand onto James’ shoulder. “_Les-_not lie, that was pretty hot!”

A few of the group snickered at his bad taste joke. Alex and Sara both rolled their eyes, as a few more chimed in with some witty banter. 

James stormed off. Kara, on the other hand, was dying on the inside. Lena’s lap-dance had been a mixture of pure torture and pure bliss. 

How the hell was Kara to survive her final few days in the villa with Lena now? 

Lena had been the last performance of her team, so Kara and her group left the fire pit and headed into the bedrooms to change into their respective costumes for their turn.

“Hey Danvers,” Sara whispered to Kara, just as the blonde was attaching the cape to her superhero-themed outfit. “You okay?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Kara replied. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Truthfully,” Sara began. “You need to tell her how you feel.”

“I don’t know Sara, I mean, it’s not fair on James. You saw the way he reacted out there.”

“Jeez Kara, you are too damn nice sometimes,” Sara chided. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, this is Love Island! You can’t worry too much about stepping on other people’s toes in here! You came here to find love, right?”

“Yeah?”

“And Lena is the closest thing you’ve felt to that in here…right?”

“Right.”

“So, get out there and put on the sexiest, steamiest performance Luthor has ever seen and lay it all out to her afterwards. Then go fuck her brains out or whatever after.”

Kara felt a renewed sense of confidence in Sara’s words. Damn the woman was good at giving a pep talk!

“You know what, you’re right!” Kara agreed.

“Attagirl! If Lena doesn’t want to jump your bones after seeing you in that outfit, then she’s an idiot.”

Kara self-consciously glanced down at her costume. 

She was dressed like a superhero, albeit it a sluttier version of one. She had on a short red skirt, knee-high boots, and a tight long sleeve crop top that showed off her defined stomach. All paired off with a long cape attached at her back. 

She felt ridiculous, but she’d ignore that and focus on what Sara said. She needed to get out there and show Lena how she felt. 

Screw James, Mon-El and anyone else, Kara needed to do this for herself. And if things went tits up, at least there was a recoupling looming where Kara would get booted from the show.

“Thanks, Sara, you’re really good at this whole speech-giving thing,” Kara said as the pair walked back out near the fire pit. 

It was nearly Kara’s turn to impress in the challenge, and the nerves were beginning to build. Could she really pull this off?

“Thanks! I was a martial-arts teacher before coming on the show, so comes with the territory I guess,” Sara said, pointing to the novelty judo outfit she was wearing for her dance.

The girls’ attention was drawn back to the task at hand when the music flared up once again. Bonnie Tyler’s _Holding Out For A Hero_ echoed around them.

It was finally Kara’s turn. Sara beamed at Kara and gave her some last words of encouragement.

“Go get ‘em, _Supergirl_,”


End file.
